


Knife Collection

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony watches Ziva pack up her knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife Collection

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "cutting edge"

Tony DiNozzo was a trained federal agent and before that he had been a cop, and in all that time he had never found anything scarier than a very pregnant Ziva.

Not that Ziva was scary, or even pregnant women in general, but _pregnant Ziva_ was another thing altogether. On one hand, he loved her more than he thought he could ever love someone, until she told him there were going to be _two_ someones. But, on the other hand, it was every pregnancy anecdote and cliché all at once— Ziva was sick as soon as her feet hit the floor every morning, she ate pickles on her ice cream and dipped fries in her chocolate shake, she snapped a little things and cried at Disney movies.

It was weird, that was what it was, and Tony hadn’t even realized how weird until he came home one evening to find that Ziva, nearly eight months along by now, had laid all of her many, many knives out on the kitchen table.

He stood in the doorway, knowing she knew he was there, and watched her carefully pack each knife into a cardboard box labeled ‘knives’, before he walked over to slide his arms around her waist. “What’cha doin’, Zee-vah?”

She continued working. “Gibbs has offered to store these for us—” two years of marriage and a baby, and Tony still felt a little thrill every time she said ‘us’— “until our child is old enough to learn to use them properly.”

Ziva was going to teach their kid to throw knives— Tony grinned and kissed her just below the ear. “You are a crazy ninja and I love you.”

His wife gave a little hum of pleasure and went back to packing up her knives.

THE END


End file.
